


A subs last task

by Effystar



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dom Derek, F/M, M/M, Sad Stiles, Sub Stiles, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to make hard decisions</p>
            </blockquote>





	A subs last task

5 years, 5 years of a perfect relationship ended.

Stiles let out a sigh as his hands shook unlocking the thin metal collar that had adorned him for 5 years, getting ready for it to go back in the Velvet pouch that Derek had presented it to him in .

As the metal lifted free his eyes slipped closed, his mind bringing him back to all the moments of happiness this simple thing represented. Wincing slightly as his mind reminds him of the pain of watching Derek drift away. The lack of weight around his neck made his stomach turn, air hitting his exposed skin feeling so foreign.

Opening his eyes he placed he collar down, his hands shaking as tears threatened o fall.

"This just isn't working Stiles"

The last thing Derek had said to him before packing up and moving out 3 months ago Just like that, No fight, No chance to fight to fix it...Just it being over

Stiles couldn't remove the collar then...What if Derek changed his mind and came back wanting to see the DH emblazoned on the padlock to prove he was owned resting in the small of his neck.

That was until that day, minding his business in the grocery store when he turned, hearing that familiar voice, his heart started racing as his hand moved to the cold metal, turning with a small smile before realising he wasn't alone.

Derek had left him for that.....that damn woman, he felt like his whole world exploded as he caught Derek glance at him and disregarded him like gum on the bottom of his boot. Derek had clearly made his choice...he chose her....Jennifer Blake.

Thats when he dropped his shopping basket with out a word in the middle of the store and raced out, getting home and deciding to take off the one thing he was truly holding on to of Derek, the only thing he had left.

He made his decision, placing it back into the velvet pouch and onto the shelf in his closet along with a huge chunk of his heart.


End file.
